third_odyssey_bttmfandomcom-20200214-history
Elysia
Elysia This is the first iteration of the colony that will become the country of all Greeks and their ancestors in the New World. Formation This country is only able to be formed by the flight events. It exists on the 1445 and 1480 bookmarks. Reformation Elysia will form into the Elysian Empire by the year 1510. Notable Events and Decisions Colonization During the first years after its founding, Elysia will have bonuses to colonization. When colonies are completed in the Elysia state region, they will inherit bonuses to their development. There will also be several opportunities in events to expand the development of Neo Konstantinoupolis. Deal with Powhatan As an alternative to an early war, Elysia can pay off Powhatan to leave its currently inhabited province of the same name and resettle somewhere else. The province will have a debuff to its development bonuses for three years and separatists. Powhatan will gain two levels to their military tech. Visitors from the North The old Nordic colonies of Markland and Helluland will make contact with Elysia, which reveals them on the map. Elysia then can decide if they want to make a trade deal with either of the two colonies. The trade deal has different bonuses with either choice. This will form an alliance with the colony of choice. Albanian Refugees If the Albanians get conquered in the Old World, this event will allow Elysia to decide their fate in the New World. They can either be settled in a currently owned province or a frontier province. They can also become a vassal state under Elysia's control, or be sent south without any relation to Elysia. Varangian Quarter For fifty ducats, Elysia can allow Nordic soldiers to establish a military settlement in the capital city. This has implications for later events (see Varangian events). It gives provincial bonuses to the capital. * Manpower Increase: +5000 * Local Manpower Modifier: +10% * Local Defensiveness: +50% Construction of Appalachian path Once all Elysian state provinces are fully colonized, this decision is available. It allows, over the course of several years, a path to be made along the Appalachian mountains. This can only be done under specific requirements, but owning at least one of the path provinces is the main prerequisite. Culture-Shift Around the year 1470, the main culture of Elysia will shift from Greek to Elysian (this is still in the Greco-Turkish culture group). Southern Expedition Between 1470 and 1490, a local noble will leave Elysia to sail south to "find cities of gold." This man becomes the new Leonidas and forms the nation of Spartakon somewhere on the Yucatan Peninsula. This will happen whether Elysia chooses to help him or not. The Lonely Island In the 1470s an event will reveal Mikra Krete. From this Elysia can choose to either make them an exarch or leave them be. The Aqueduct In the year 1480, Elysia will be given several choices on formats of an aqueduct, depending on the current size of Elysia. These all give different levels of bonuses on the provincial level. They all lower unrest, decrease development cost, and increase the effects of each development point type. Modernization Modernization of the technology group can occur by completing a mission once Elysia makes contact with one of the Old World countries. This will give a base spread of the Renaissance institution in all owned provinces. It will switch the technology group from Exiled Hellenic to Modern Hellenic. This will give access to the decision to change the Development ideas to Expansion ideas if the idea group is completed. This can occur as early as in the 1490s if Portugal was given an honest note during the flight events. Also see: Elysian military advancements, Elysian building projects, Elysian Orthodox events, Hellenic events